Dunediver
Appearance * * Hatchling Baby Dunedivers look just like mini versions of the adults. They have the brown plates of armor on their back and orange wings. They do have some differences though. For example a baby Dunediver will have softer plates than an adult's and also their colors are much paler. This is the result of not being fully grown yet. Once it has fully grown its colors will grow brighter and their survival skills will improve as their parents teach them. *Teen The Dunediver has now reached its teenage stage. Its plates start to harden and their colors start to grow brighter. It is now an independent dragon, as its parents will no longer take care of it once it has reached this stage. They now settle on their own and have to catch their own prey. Survival at this point is extremely tough but, if the dragon manages to pull through it will become a skilled hunter. *Adult The Dunediver has successfully lived through its harsh teenage years and is now starting to flourish in its desert environment. The plates on their backs provide protection alongside camouflage. They are usually a shade of light brown adorned with darker brown plates. At this time, the Dunediver stalks in the sand and tries to live its live without disturbances. If you see a Dunediver out in the middle, it is likely seeking a mate. The bright orange on its wings signify health, the more bright it is, the more the partner knows how good they hunt. After they have chosen a mate, they stay together forever, only finding a new mate if the previous one has deceased. Abilities *Fireball: The Dunediver can shoot a bright, white fireball that blinds opponents. These fireballs are extraordinarily hot, so hot that it can burn fire proof dragons. However, the Dunediver mostly uses these as distractions. When used on buildings......... well most of them will burn indeed and need we say more about a human? *Poison: Dunediver can shoot a deadly poison out of their eyes. This poison stings on contact and causes rashes. If not treated within a day you will die because of poisoning. The poison takes a long time to generate, so the dragon must use it sparingly or else it'll just be poisoning everyone. *Burrowing: As a desert dragon, a Dunediver uses the sand around it to hunt and create shelters. Dunedivers are very good at burrowing, their paws are stiff and built for the job despite looking small. Dunedivers also have ambush attacks, popping out of the ground when their prey is nearby. These attacks are almost impossible to dodge. *Camouflage: Though not extremely remarkable, the scales and plates on a Dunediver are the perfect camouflage for a sandy environment. This increases the stealth of these dragons as they hunt. *Saliva: A Dunediver's saliva causes rapid bleeding if injected into wounds. This makes its hunting much more effective and easy. * Speed: Dunedivers are fast on land and in the air, with sleek bodies and a light build.Dunedivers are not fighters, since they were built for solitary lifestyles, only interacting with mates and prey items. However, if a Dunediver feels threatened it will not repent from attacking with its firepower. They can get really nasty if you rub them the wrong way and especially if you try to hurt their mate or offspring. Combat Strength Dunedivers are not fighters, as they usually don't have to fight dragons outside their desert regions. However if a Dunediver feels threatened it will not repent from attacking its foes. They can get very nasty if you rub them the wrong and especially if you try to endanger their family. Weaknesses *Underbellies: Dunedivers have plated backs but they do not have protected underbellies since most of it stays in the sand. A sharp item like a knife or claws can cut it easily if the attacker uses force. *Limited Fire: A Dunediver's shot limit is only 5, meaning its shots are limited and few. If they use it all, they'll be exposed and an easy target for dragon hunters. The poison from their eyes are prized in the market and Dunediver plate armor is especially popular. *Bigger Dragons: Dunediver often prefer smaller prey items that are easier to tackle and consume. A dragon almost the size of a Dunediver would be no use, since one dragon could not eat that much food. Bigger prey would also mean more firepower needed. It would make hunting tiring. Dragon hunters could enslave bigger dragons to intimidate the Dunediver and once they close in the dragon can't escape from the poisonous arrows and traps. *Physical Combat: As discussed earlier, Dunedivers do not like fighting and have little experience. They would only attack if they feel like the situation they are in is dangerous. If a Dunediver were put up against a Triple Stryke, it would be unfamiliar with the enemy until it attacks. But by then, the Dunediver has already been injured. Training It is not very hard to train a Dunediver, since they actually do not like attacking humans. However, if you want an easier way to train them, it is best if you pick a lone dragon, in its teenage stage. A Dunediver with a family will be more hesitant to be trained. Dunedivers also need sandy environments, so if there aren't deserts, try the beach. Behavior Dunedivers are docile dragons, they do not try to attack humans on purpose and will not hurt you if you don't threaten them. They stay in the sand almost all the time and prefer to live life that way. When ambushing prey, the Dunediver will not attack bigger dragons because it is a waste of energy. They prefer smaller prey items, such as insects or some mammals. They are very fast dragons despite being stuck in sand and will appreciate the occasional race or flight.